Days of Insanity
by KdaAnimefan
Summary: what began as a simple party turns into wicked crazy stuff Preg, naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Days of Insanity

Chapter 1 A Good Party

'Thoughts'

[Inner self]

{Demon}

Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here. Nor do I own Paralyzer by Finger 11

Rated Mature for sexual content, alcohol use, adult content, strong language

"Hey Kaka- sensei did you get the stuff "Naruto says as he prepares his apartment for his party." Would I disappoint you Naruto" Kakashi says as he shows the boxes of alcohol he had brought." Not really but you were late for when I asked you to come here" Naruto says to him." yeah, but least ill be early for the party" kakashi says to him." true, where should we put that stuff" Naruto asks him as he looks at the boxes." In the fridge, lets wait till midnight before chugging booze, at least sakura will be here to help since she should be here around then" Kakashi says as he and Naruto stock the fridge with the mind altering liquid. Kakashi then puts a seal on the fridge." Let me guess so no one parties too early" Naruto says to him." yep, now all we need to worry about is people spiking what ever drinks are put out" Kakashi says." Yeah, once read a good story that dabbled in that once, a chick drank a lot from spiked punch and later became pregnant with her sensei's child" Naruto says to Kakashi." What story is that from" Kakashi asks him." the adventures of Akira and his one eyed weasel" Naruto says to him." oh yeah I like that story, too bad the weasel died late in the series, but still Akira conceived many kids" Kakashi says to him." yeah, you" Naruto is then cut off as the two hear knocks at the door." Its 5 already" Kakashi says as he looks at the clock." Well they do say time flies when you're having fun" Naruto says as he opens the door to reveal Sakura." Hello Naruto "she says behind a wrapped box." Hey Sakura, im glad you're here" he says as he takes the box and places it in a barren corner." That's not all I got you" Sakura says to Naruto." What else did you have for me then" he asks her. Sakura then pulls out a thick envelope and gives it to Naruto." You can look at them now if you like" Sakura says to him." ok what are they" he says as he prepares to open the thing." Hehe naked pictures of me" she says with a giggle causing Naruto to drop the envelope and Kakashi to stare at Sakura." I'm just kidding those are pictures I gathered over the years of us and the village" Sakura says to him causing him to breath with great relief." If you want the real naked pictures" she says as she shows a much thinner envelope" you need to come get them" Sakura then puts the envelope between her breasts and pushes them down far enough so that you can't see the envelope easily. All Naruto and Kakashi can do is stare at Sakura as she does this." Well, what are you waiting for, if you want them come get _them_" she says teasingly. She then walks to the buffet table and gathers some food." So you want those special pictures of Sakura" Kakashi asks Naruto." I'll need to think about it" Naruto says to him.

'I hope I can make Naruto happy today' Hinata thinks as she hears the party music form Narutos apartment "Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you. I wanna to make you move because you're standing still" the music isn't too loud or soft, but just right. She reaches the door and is welcomed by Naruto" Hello Hinata "he greeted her along with a hug." I'm glad you could make it" he then says to her. The two enter the place and Hinata is almost overwhelmed at the sites. All her friends are at the party, even a lot of the teachers are there, though Kurenai isn't there.' I'm not sure I can do this' she thinks as she feels the movement of the confession letter in between her breasts, she and Naruto have had many dates but though they had both enjoy each others company greatly, Narutos heart still could go to another since he and Sakura were also dating, though Naruto was developing feelings for Hinata as time passed on, and Naruto had equal feelings for the both of them, though he had recognized Sakuras feelings sooner and yet had to recognize the feelings for Hinata, inside the feelings for Hinata where stronger.

But for now wasn't the time for those, now was the time of the party." Well enjoy your self Hinata" he says to her as he then kisses her cheek. She light up instantly. Naruto then walked over to Sakura who was having a chat with Kiba on her right side and Chouji on her left." So Sakura those pics still up for grabs" Naruto asks her, the room fell quite." Like I said Naruto" she says as she puffs out her chest" your going to have to take them"." I know…now boys" Naruto says. Sakura and the room are confused until Kiba and Chouji each take one of her arms and locks them." Ah damn you Naruto, your always unpredictable" she curses at him." I know it's a gift" Naruto says as he takes out of pair of tongs and warms them up a little. The room watches with great anticipation as the events unfold, the guys look at the spectacle with interest and the girls disgust." Got it" Naruto says as he fished out the prize, the crowd in the room all stared at the envelope as Kiba and Chouji released Sakura" hehehe even though im pissed, a woman keeps their word, the naked pictures are yours Naruto" Sakura says to him. The boys auk at Naruto and the girls glare at Sakura, Hinata was semi conscious" YOU DID DO IT FORE HEAD" Ino shouted above the music.

" Yeah, I did, I wasn't backing out of the dare you set" Sakura said to Ino. Ino then slumped quietly into the corner." Well Naruto are you going to look at them now or _later_" Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto then sweat dropped." Shino, you mind checking these out for me" Naruto asked him." why him why not me" Kiba then barked at Naruto." Well for one Shinos the most asexual guy we know and I'm timid to touch this after its been in Sakuras breasts" Naruto says to him." good point but you know Shinos not asexual; he's saving him self" Kiba says to Naruto as Shino steps toward Naruto." That's enough Kiba" He says as he takes the envelope. Shino then opens it and looks in it. Then he closes it and stands still. The tension in the room fills. Then to everyone surprise Shino makes a turn to sprint out of the apartment only to be caught by Kiba and Chouji." Oh damn you narrator this is good shit here, why did you have to do this to me man come on" Shino screams at me." Hey man I'm doing my damn job here, don't yell at me man, why are you arguing with me you got to see Sakura sexy body naked, sort of" my voice is heard from no where." Well its not enough man, and stop trying to play god with us, it pisses me off" Shino yells at me." Shino, listen, right now, I am like you god, though it's no use to worship me, I'm a story teller of sorts, though I have control over you in a way" I say to Shino." Well your story sucks, if I can't get material for a mid night release then it shouldn't be worth reading" Shino whines." What's that, did I hear that someone wanted their testicles to spontaneously combust" I say to Shino. Shino then has a panicked look on his face" NONONONO, let's just get on with the story" Shino says quickly." I shall" I say to Shino. Shino is released from the clutches of the two after Naruto takes back and wipes off the envelope on shinos coat." It was a good try Shino" Kiba says to his team mate." Then why did you aid in my capture" Shino asks him." Naruto told me and Chouji he'd give us each a naked picture of Sakura if we helped apprehend her" Kiba says to Shino." I see, well I would have done the same thing if I were you" Shino says." So Naruto when…" Kiba then stops and looks around for Naruto." Where did he go" Kiba says." I'm right here Kiba" Naruto says as he walks out of his Kitchen." Just looking at the merchandise" Naruto says." I must say Sakura, I didn't take you for one to do beaver pics" Naruto says to her. Ino gapes at Sakura." You didn't" she says shocked." Well I wasn't but when I started taking the pictures, I said to my self, "ah fuck it" when all the way" Sakura says to Ino. Ino again left breathless at the boldness of Sakura.

" Hehehe these are good Sakura, they better views of you then when I got to the women's bath, oh shit" Naruto then covers his mouth at his slip. All the girls stare at Naruto.' Naruto peeps at us in the bath house' Hinata thinks to her self, blushing more." What was that Naruto" Sakura asks venomously." Ah well, might as well tell, sometime ago, I've figured out the prefect way to get into the women's bath" Naruto says to her." You mean you found the prefect way to peep into the women's bath" Tenten asks him." no Tenten, I found out a way to get into the women's bath without getting caught" Naruto says to her. The room is quite for a few moments until Kiba breaks the silence" um Naruto can you show me that way some time" He asks Naruto." Maybe Kiba" Naruto says to him." so Naruto" Ino says questioning" 1 how often do you go into the women's bath,2 have you seen any of us there naked, and 3 who do you think is the best look female there from what you've seen" Ino asks him. The room stares at Ino for a bit." What, any of you would probably ask those questions to him" Ino says out loud with the room nodding." Well Ino 1 surprisingly not often it gets boring after a while, 2 I've seen all the kunoichi in here in there, even Tsunade baa chan and shizune a couple times" Naruto then shivers a bit" and from what I've seen the winner of Naruto's sexiest naked female award obviously goes to" Naruto then turns and faces the female" Hinata" Naruto then says.

' Naruto's seen me naked again, and he thinks I'm the sexiest, don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out' Hinata repeats in here head." Why her Naruto" Sakura asks Naruto confused." Well Hinata has great curves, a great fleshy rear, ample but firm breasts and a great smile" Naruto lists off. Hinata then faints from Narutos description of her." Ah man" Naruto says as he sees Hinata passed out. He then picks her up from the floor and carries her to his bedroom" Naruto if you do anything ill" Kakashi says to him." im putting her on my bed so she can rest" he says as he then enters the room." Oh ok, now everyone" Kakashi says as he takes out some beer" who wants booze" he asks the crowd. Then a few mintues later Naruto leaves his bedroom with a crimson face." You ok Naruto" Kakashi asks him." Naurto then shows Kakashi the 'thing' he found when transporting Hinata." Wow, choose wisely Naruto, you know what might happen if you don't" Kakashi warns Naruto.' Yeah I know' Naruto thinks as he walks to give Kiba and Chouji their pics and get him self a drink.' I think I love you Hinata' Naruto thinks to himself.

As the dawn peeled the darkness of night off the village of Konoha, a blond ninja woke up not in the best condition.' Ah, I don't know what pounding is worse, the one in my head, or the one in my nuts, ah too much booze, lucky I have the day off, I think I'll go to the hospital and get a check up' Naruto thought to himself as he lay awake on his floor, the place was oddly clean, and from what Naruto saw, an untouched pile of presents still in the corner he put them in' well least I'll have something to look forward to when I get back home' Naruto thinks as he exits his door.

Tsunade is making some rounds at the hospital to get away from her desk and Shizune' well its not the work she wants me to do but work none the less' Tsunade thinks to her self as unknown to her a nurse walks toward her." Ah Tsunade sama, there you are" she says to Tsunade as she gets close to her." What is it" she asks the nurse professionally." Well a few hours ago, a young man had entered for a non appointment checkup and had complained about a hanger over and pain in his genitals, at first we let one of the male nurses examine him, assuming he was messing with us and being a pervert, but then the claims of his genital pain were then found to be legitimate, and we can't make heads or tails of this situation" the nurse informs her." I see and the patients file?" Tsunade asks her. The nurse then hands her the patients file.' Naruto, heh heh this is a first, well I can give him some pills for his head but I'll need to examine his genitals, hehehe I bet Jiraiya wishes he was Naruto right now' Tsunade jokes in her head.

'Well this seems odd' Tsunade thinks as she examines Naruto's testicles, which had some difficultly since Naruto kinda twitched around as she held then.' The pain the pain the pain the pain the pain ahhhhh' Naruto thinks as Tsunade continues to examine them. Tsunade then lets go of Naruto and removes her latex glove then disposes it." Well Naruto, I think I have a diagnoses for the problem with your family jewels" Tsunade says to him." yeah tell me what is it so I can stop the pain" Naruto says quickly as he slows puts his pants on." Your pain is the resulted of excessive ejaculation over a very short amount of time" Tsunade says to him. Naruto nods understanding" so basically its overuse" Naruto asks her." Yep" she replies as she jots down notes on her clip board." You serious, I've had days were I have had nearly 20 or more ejaculations and I didn't have this kind of problem, some arm ache and other masturbation related problems but never this" Naruto says as he gets up Tsunade is astonished at what Naruto had claimed." Well I guess you had more then 20 or more ejaculations last night then" Tsunade says to him." possibly, but I don't remember last night, Chouji and Kiba had me do a beer bong then I blacked out and woke up on my living room floor" Naruto says to her in a bit of a panic." Maybe you had a lot of sex with someone Naruto" Tsunade says to him to try and calm him down a bit. At the mention of the word sex Naruto pauses for some thoughts, and after a few moments he had a look of panic and doom in his eyes." Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god what have I done, I've betrayed her" Naruto says as he falls to his knees with tears in his eyes. Tsunade then goes over to the crying Naruto." Betrayed who Naruto" the busty blond asks the tearful one." Hinata, I fell in love with her and then did all those things while she slept, ah Baa chan please kill me" he looks at Tsunade tearfully." Tsunade quickly steps back from the nearly hysterical male." The fuck Naruto, calm down I'm sure it wasn't **that** bad you'd would want to die and not have her know" Tsunade says to the teen." Oh but it is baa chan it is" he crys to her." Ok Naruto tell me what happened that you would rather die then face Hinata will" Tsunade asks him.

A nurse strolls by carrying medical files." **ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU LITERALLY DID **_**THAT**_ "Tsunade screams in the office. Naruto gazes at the woman in all her furry with no fear for that void is already filled with guilt and shame." Yes Tsunade, I did" Naruto confesses from the bottom of his heart again to the woman. Tsunade paces the room for a little bit." Ok Naruto, what do you plan on doing next" Tsunade asks him." I don't know Tsunade sama" Naruto says weakly to her." Ah Naruto" Tsunade says gruffly.['hahaha opportunity'] the demon brooded in his prison.[_Naruto, are you sure that those girls weren't around their __**monthly vistor**__, aye Naruto_] the fox says slyly to the teen. As Naruto hears this from the kyuubi no yoko new fear is spawned in his mind and soul about how he had hurt Hinata more." Tsunade sama" Naruto says darkly to the woman scaring the shit out of her."y-y-y-yes N-Naruto" fearing the words ushered by the teen." Listen very clearly, I'm going to give you a list of the females I had…relations with, I want you to do pregnancy tests under the disguise of a physical" Naruto asks her." Naruto, you can't order me to do shit, but for various reasons I will do what you ask, and besides, most of the kunoichi are late for a physical anywaayyy" she is then tackled by the teary eye teen." Thank you Tsunade baa chan, you're the greatest" he says to her with tears still in his eyes. Her arms then snake around Naruto as she holds him into a motherly embrace" you're welcome Naruto" she says to him kindly.


	2. Startling Findings

Days of Insanity

Chp2 Startling findings

Somber silence is upon the Hyuga house this morning. Hiashi is among the first up this day as he went about to his daily business.' Ok, today I need to pay the bills and plan the next council meeting' run across his mind. Then an anbu messenger appears before Hiashi" how can I help you" Hiashi asks him." the hokage sent me a list of Hyuga clan members who haven't had medical exams recently and should come in today if possible" he says to Hiashi handing him the list" thank you, have a nice day" he says to the anbu member before he poofs away. Hiashi looks at the list, its small but managable' hmm Hinata and Hanabi are on the list, I guess they lost track of things. Oh im on the list, I guess it's been a while" he thinks as he looks at the list.

Hinata is in a field of flowers on a blanket naked with an equally naked Naruto beside her. She rolls on top of his and kisses him" you know something" he says to her. She then lays her head on his chest and listens to his heart beat" what" she asks blissfully." I love you" he says as he runs his fingers through her hair. She is about to kiss him again before she hears a knock. "Hinata wake up" her father says from behind her door. Hinata groans about not having the dream last longer but then memories of last night flood her mind and she blushes' Naruto did…that and…Hanabi, ill talk to her later about it, but I know now that Naruto loves me' Hinata thinks to herself. Then, now very giddy, she gets dressed and opens the door to reveal her father" morning daddy" she says to him. Hiashi is shocked for a moment since it's been years since she has called him that, and many good memories flood his head at this but he keeps his cool" I see you are in a good mood" he says to his daughter." Yes I am, I had the most wonderful night" she says with out thinking, remembering the sights, smells, tastes, and touches." How was it? Wonderful?" he asks her. As she realizes what he asked her, Hinata blushes a deep red. Hiashi sees this and smirks a bit."I know what happened between with you and Naruto last night Hinata" Hiashi say to her. Her eyes widen as he says this." And Hanabi, though I'm not happy with her involvement in your activities with Naruto, since she underage and he's an adult, but…I'm happy that her first time was good, as was yours" he says to Hinata, who looks like a cranberry with a couple white dots." I know this is a fairly awkward conversation to have with you father, but I feel we've connected…and Hanabi you can come out" Hiashi said. Hinata looked behind her father to see her sister behind a screen door eavesdropping. She then weakly chuckles at being caught." Ok, I'll leave you two to commune, and you both have medical appointments at the hospital today, so I bid you both a fine day" Hiashi says as he then leaves. Hanabi then walks out of where she was eavesdropping and walked to Hinata. After a few tension filled moments Hinata broke the ice" so, did you enjoy last night". Hanabi shyly nodded. "what…all did you do with…Naruto" Hinata asked her red faced sister." Well there's the stuff you know that we uh…….did together, then he took me to my room then we fooled around again then he went back to you I suppose" Hanabi said to her sister." Yes that would be right….how did you get into what……..Naruto and I did" she asked her." Well when I was helping Naruto navigate the halls last night he dropped what I thought was a bottle of water, but it wasn't and after you too started to fool around I drank the bottle and as you two started….doing it, I got all hot and bothered and stripped, then I walked in and joined you two" she said to her sister. For a few minutes all that could be heard were some birds and the bamboo bucket tipping in the koi pond until Hanabi breaks the silence" did Naruto seem to cry at time's to you" she asked her sister." A bit, but I'm not sure why, I told him I love him, and I know he loves me, perhaps I'll ask him later, but for now let's get those medical exams over with" she said to her sister with a smile." Yes let's do that "Hanabi says as the two then walk to the hospital together like real sisters.

"ugh" Temari groans as she wakes up from her sleep.' My mouth tastes like shit' she first thinks as she becomes alert. She trips over her brother Kankuro and gets into the hotel bathroom. " man I look like shit" she says to her self as she looks in the mirror, sleep deprived eyes, hair array, and what she thought was a blemish on her neck, as she touches it, memories of last night flood her mind.' Ugh, man, we did that to Naruto, ah I be sure to apologize to him later, but first, need to make sure' she thinks as she first takes a box out of his sachel' ok, good, that long huh' she then uses the product in it and gathers some cloths, after that she looks at the thing' oh man, ugh, I really need to talk to them now, I can guess the ones answer but not so much the other' she thinks to her self and tosses the thing in the trash. She then prepares her self for the day, a shower and new clothes, she is about to leave the hotel room before Kankuro stops in front of her." What" she asks him. He then shows her a used pregnancy test" what is this" he asks her." Um" she hesitates." Don't fuck with me Temari, what is this" he demands. Temari stands still for a moment before she gives him her answer." It was yesterday, at Naruto's birthday party" she tells him as he gets confused for a moment" they have these tests that can tell within a day?" She nods." They're a bit expensive though, but I manage though" she says to him. The next few moments are filled with tension." So what do you want to do?" Kankuro asks her." Well first, ill inform the possible fathers and ask for their" she is cut off by her brother" wait a minute FATHERS" he nearly shouts." Well last night I had….relations with to guys, but I think it's the one I had it with first since it was vaginal penetration with him and the other one was all anal penetration." She says to her brother who's stunned" you like anal?" he asks dumbly. Temari then looks at him" it was his idea, and my first time doing that too, I enjoyed though, though not as much as normal penetration" she says to him." ok, but after you get there input, I'd like you to talk to Gaara and I so we can put in ours before you decide, please" he asks her in the end, Temari then smiles at him." ok wittle brotha" she says and kisses his nose then leaves him embarrassed in the room.

Tsunade waits in a hospital room waiting for her informant 'I don't get it, he's normally early'. Then the door opens to reveal the person she has been awaiting for." Ah Kenta, you're here, bit later then you normally come" she says to him." still earlier then the time you said for me to come" he says to her." True" she says to him. His physic is quite a sight, tall, broad shouldered, large, and strong. Outfit is pretty simple, black sandals, faded black long jean shorts that reach his shins, along with a long brown leather belt with a red dragon belt buckle, and a black muscle shirt with a four talon dragon printed on it with kanji on one side, and to finish his appearance, a faded leaf head band and a pack of tubes on his back assembled as a quiver." I'm still on break from the debt mission you know Tsunade sama" he says to her monotone and direct." I know, and again I thank you for doing that, but this meeting here isn't about that, anyway do you still have all those iron eyes scattered about the village watching everything" she asks him." they are every where you let me put them Tsunade sama" Kenta says to her." Great, so you have accounts of Narutos birthday party" she asks him. "yes and I was there" he says to her." Even better, so what can you tell me of the events that took place there" she asks him." I'll give you a view of the happenings of last night" he says to her, then black sand starts to shoot out of one of the tubes on his back, snakes around him into a gelatinous blob, Kenta does a few hand signs ends with tiger and separates his hands but still has his middle and index fingers erect and place them on opposite sides of the blob, which now forms into a a flat panel." How you do this I'm not sure" Tsunade says to him." I respect the black sand and its potential, then its nothing more then a normal person could do" he says to her. The panel then begins to show static for a bit then shows a scene of a hot spring filled with woman." Wrong channel" Kenta mutters as Tsunade giggles a bit" not going a rubbing with those are you" she asks him." no, and like I would abuse you letting my watch other the bath houses with my eyes" he says to her." It's for a good cause" she defends." Tsunade, for the exception of Naruto there hasn't been a peeping tom worthy of busting since your love interest" he says bluntly. Tsunade stares at him for a bit"y-o-ooo-u dick" she says before running to a corner of the room and starts crying. Kenta then goes over to her and offers his arms and shoulder, in which Tsunade punches him in the gut though it has no effect. Tsunade continues to sob a bit before taking up on Kenta's offer." It's ok, it's ok" he says to her while patting her back." I don't understand, I was able to hold myself earlier when I thought of him" she says with tear filled words as Kenta holds her." Well Tsunade we can only hope for the best and prepare for the worse in any event upon this earth" Kenta says to her. She crying stops a bit." Thank you, very much" she says to him." not a problem Tsunade sama, may we resume back to the viewing" he says to her. She sniffles a bit" yeah, alright" and takes a seat in front of the screen.

The screen the broadcasts the right "channel" and the first thing seen is Naruto doing a beer bong" go go go go go go go go go go" is heard by Kiba and chouji. Then Naruto stumbles are for a bit before Sakura grabs a hold of him" you are more trouble then you worth at times Naruto" she says to no one, she takes him to the kitchen and sits him in a chair" ank ou kura cha" Naruto says before face first on the floor." Ugh" moans a frustrated Sakura, and then she notices a note in his back pocket and takes it and reads it. "ugh" she says with a sadden voice, and looks at Naruto." Naruto" she says in a gentle tone of voice." Yeah Sakura chan" Naruto says in a drunken happy voice." Do you like Hinata" she asks him. Naruto shakes his head" no Sakura chan, I don't like her, I love her, I want her to be like my everything in the future, though you'll still be my friend sakura chan" he says with a smile." thank you Naruto" Sakura says faintly as she finds her self sitting on the floor, and silent tears fall on the floor and her out fit. This continues for a few minutes then Sakura stops crying and dries her eyes and seems to stare at Naruto. Then something unexpected happened, Sakura then drags Naruto into the living room to where some space is on the floor and straddles him with everyone watching." What are you doing sakur…?" Sakura tapes his mouth shut with some medical tape and proceeds to undress her self. The girls look at the site with odd looks and the guys all holler out" way to go Naruto you playa" Kiba shouts out. After undressing her self Sakura proceeds to get Naruto naked, she then takes the tape off" sakura please stop" narutos voice is hardly heard before she takes his lips with hers. Minutes pass as Sakura continues to do Naruto in front of everyone" I wanna join" says a drunken Ino before she strips, it isn't long before a line forms and most of the females there are all naked and horny" stop the transmission Kenta, I've seen enough" Tsunade says to him. Tsunade then lets out a frustrated moan" so it was a gang bang and Naruto was the victim" Tsunade says out loud." It seems that way, but what does Naruto remember" Kenta asks her." He remembers the sex it seems, not sure what else though, and I'm going to need to talk to Sakura about this" Tsunade says." Well my guess is that she was trying to get pregnant Tsunade sama" she says to her. Tsunade looks at him" what makes you think that" she asks him." well her actions after finding out about Narutos love for Hinata certainly make one suspicious about that possible concept" Kenta says to her." Good point, I'll ask her later about that, good work Kenta" Tsunade says to him." thank you Tsunade sama, will this be all for a while" he asks her." Well the academy is looking for some one to teach a few Sex-ed classes, but those won't be for at least a couple months or so" Tsunade says to him." nice, I think I can do those, I can spread information about the foot over sight" Kenta says to her." The foot over sight?" she asks him." mainly the cultural over sight that women's feet can provide men with sexual pleasure" Kenta says to her." I see, ok then" she says to him as he leaves. She looks at her feet for a little bit' you know, my feet are pretty sexy' she thinks to her self before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Suprises, Suprises, Suprises

Chp 3 Surprises, Surprises, Surprises

Sakura walks the of the Hokage building 'what does shishou want me for' she wonders to herself. She enters the office, and behind the desk is a very angry woman." Sakura" Tsunade stated with complete authority" It has come to my attention, via very Reliable intelligence, that you raped Naruto subsequently instigating a "gang bang" at the party" Tsunade says coldly, as she watches the tears flow from Sakura's eyes" well? What do you have to say for your self?" Tsunade asks. Sakura continues crying for a bit then looks up to her shishou" when I read the letter hinata wrote naruto, I was devastated, I didn't know what to do, I know what I did was wrong ,but im not sure what to think, at the time I just wanted something to love" Sakura says as she curls up in a ball " I see, Sakura I'd like you to take a test" Tsunade says to her." What kind of test" Sakura asks her." Pregnancy" Tsunade says emotionlessly." Won't do any good, I already know im pregnant….i took a test a home earlier" Sakura says as Tsunade gapes at her a bit." I see, for this Sakura you could face jail time, that's if Naruto doesn't forgive you and press's charges against you for this" Tsunade bluntly tells her." I'd forgive him if he did that, I know I would do that if I were him" she says to her Shishou." Perhaps but if it were you, your concern would be who the father was instead of how many mothers there are", Sakura looks up at her Shishou " what do you mean?" she asks her." At the current time that info is confidential, perhaps Naruto could tell you, if he wants to see you, which I think he may, since he's so far unaware that he was raped" Tsunade says coldly." He doesn't know, but…." Sakura goes silent." He's aware he had sex, he doesn't know he wanted you to stop, I don't know how he'll take it, you are dismissed for now" Tsunade says to her. Sakura gets up and walks out of the office in a fog of misery.

Hinata. Hanabi and others are in the waiting room at the hospital." So hinata nee chan" Hanabi says "what do you want to do after we are done here" Hanabi asks her. Hinata sighs for a moment" well I think I'll find Naruto and train with him for a while, perhaps you can find Neji and convince him to practice with you" Hinata says with a smile." Ah hinata nee chan, I don't want to do that, neji too boring, its like he has a stick up his ass or something" Hanabi says getting a laugh from her sister, and other persons in the room." Hyuuga Hanabi" A nurse said. Hanabi then walked to the counter the nurse was at then procedded to the room the nurse said. Hinata then looked out at a tree outside the hospital" today is going to be good, I can feel it" Hinata says to her self.

Temari sits in Shikamaru's living room, filing her nails, waiting for him' whens he getting here' she wondered to herself as she continued filing, then suddenly the door opened, revealing shikamaru' speak of the devil' Temari thinks as she puts away the file." What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asks her." Um, shika, could you sit down for a moment" She asks him." oh no, there's another man isn't there" Shikamaru says starting to panic." No, Shikamaru there isn't" Temari says agitated. He then looks at her dumbfounded" a woman then?" he asks confused." What? No, will you please sit down Shikamaru" Temari says to him, which he then does." Um, shikamaru, I'm not sure how to say this but….." She takes a breath" I'm pregnant" She says to him. He looks at her for a moment, then her belly, then moves closer to her, then puts his head in her lap, entranced by her navel." And um, Shikamaru" Temari says wearily." Yes" he asks her." There's a chance it may not be yours" the room is silent" I thought you said there wasn't another man" He says, still in her lap, very pissed." There isn't, you're the one I want, at the party last night, Sakura brought Naruto out into the living room and had sex with him in front of all of us, we were all drunk then proceeded…to follow suit" She says to him. Shikamaru closes his eyes and calculates" if its was last night, how do you know your pregnant" he asks her." Very advanced pregnancy tests" She says to him." I want a test done to see who the father is" Shikamaru demands." I went to the hospital earlier to get one done, I told them I'd be here later today and now I'm waiting for the results" she says to him. Shikamaru lifts his head up from her lap" good" he says, his words weighing heavily on her heart, a few minutes later a large envelop slid through the door, Temari nervously walked toward the door, and picked up the parcel, then sat back down but in a chair that wasn't near shikamaru. Shikamaru stared at Temari, reading her face as she opened and read the test results, then he heard her mummer "impossible". He then looks over the paper "I don't get it" Temari says confoundedly." Well basically it's saying that the two samples you had provided both tested positive" Shikamaru says to her. " but what does that mean though" Temari says. "my guess would be that you are carrying twins" Shikamaru says to her. Temari's already filled world became even more crazy, "T-twins" she stuttered. She then stared blankly into abyss as shikamaru did the same. Then all of a sudden he snaked his arms around her waist. Temari gave a confused moan" I think I'll be ok with this" he says to her. Temari continues to stare at him" Shikamaru?" she questions him." you, pregnant, with uterine twins, I'll be okay with that, im gonna have some weird confused relationship with naruto but I can deal with that later" he says as he snuggles up to her." What a moment, a minute ago you seemed like if you weren't the father, you would have left me, alone, with child" Temari shouts at him." Jealousy is a troublesome emotion isn't it" Shikamaru remarks." What?" Temari questions him." when you told me you were pregnant, not even a paper bomb stuck to my face about to explode could take away my happiness, but the thought of another man, a drunk and obviously raped man, had his seed in a woman I called my own" " im not your woman shikamaru, damn it" " I know, you're your own person, but possessiveness still attached it, anyway that emotion, made me so angry, that unless it was mine, I was going to throw away our entire relationship, those years, rethinking my thoughts, not cool on my part" Shikamaru says to her. Temari doesn't give a reply but a smile and hugs him lightly." But though your pregnant, and im thrilled, what do you want to do Tem-tem" shikamaru asks her." How many times have I told you not to call me that" temari pouts. " well I used it to get sex out of you nearly 100% of the time" shikamaru replies. " well, id like to have the baby, but since it seems that one of them is naruto's, I think he should have say in what happens" Temari says to Shikamaru." I like that idea" he replies, then gives a her a kiss, to which she returns, with interest.

In a hospital waiting room, a group of females is waiting, hinata hanabi anko ino ten ten, they had a mysterious order to come to here, and they were all waiting." Why do you think we are here sister?" Hanabi asks hinata." Don't know hanabi, but im sure that we will find out soon enough" she says to her. Hanabi returns the smile as they continue to wait.

"So that's the whole story huh?" Naruto asks Sakura, after her lengthy anecdote about what happened last night, the two are in a secluded hospital room, sakura is in a chair in front of Naruto, Tsunade is sitting in the room behind them." Yes Naruto, it is" she replies to him. Naruto looks at the floor for a moment" Im sorry Naruto but" Sakura is quickly cut off as Naruto slaps his hand on her face. The force of the hit knocks Sakura off the chair." Sakura, what you did was despicable, underhanded, and against your personal moral" Naruto says darkly. Sakura gets up from the floor, crying a little. " I know Naruto, and im more sorry about this then I've ever been about anything" she says to him." now as you were saying before" Naruto comments." Im sorry Naruto, but learning that your heart belonged to hinata, I couldn't bear the thought of loneliness, and on impulse, I did what I did…" Sakura says solemnly." Tell him the rest" Tsuande says gravely." I did what for…a baby" Sakura says to Naruto. " And the aftermath of your actions" naruto says robotically. Instead of talking, Sakura pulls out a pregnancy test from her pocket and hands it to Naruto. Naruto takes and looks at it for a moment, then suddenly punches Sakura in her left eye, this action surprises Tsunade, earning a wide eye look at the action" What was that for naruto?" sakura asks him." the slap was for the action of what you did, the punch was for the reason for the action you did, Sakura Haruno" he added the last bit vemonously. Tension seconds then pass" I-Ill get an abortion, ill do what ever" She is then cut off again by Naruto" Sakura, I won't make you expel a life from your uterus because of my anger, what you did was stupid, and caused so many problems, but I want you to do what you think is right, now, if you think abortion is the best way to deal with this, then I'll be by your side, if you want to have the child, and not give him or her up, I'll work in time for you two as well as hinata and whatever children we may have, but in the end I want you to do what you think is right" Naruto says to Sakura. Suddenly clapping is heard by the two, they turn their heads to see the source of the clapping, which turns to be Tsunade." Well done Naruto, very adult of you, and could you please go outside, you will find some people waiting for you" she says to him. Naruto then leaves the room "ok sakura" Tsunade addresses her." What do you think is the right thing to do" she asks her. Sakura thinks for a moment " I think the right thing to do is have the baby" She says to her. " and why do you think that is the right thing to do" Tsunade asks her. " I don't know shishou, it just seems like the right thing to do" she says to her sensei. She then crys a little " Sakura your tears" Tsunade says alarmed." What about them" Sakura asks." Your crying blood" Tsunade says to her. Sakura wipes her face and sees this" I guess I need healing huh" she jokes to her sensei " yes I believe so". "Really everyone I forgive you" They hear outside the door " who's out there shishou?" Sakura asks. " well, the other ladies from last night and what not" Tsunade says to her as she continues to heal her.

Naruto after he left the room found him self infront of multiple females, Anko, ino, ten ten, hinata, hanabi, the hyuuga sisters blushed as they saw the Uzumaki, the others, looked at him with mixed feelings. Then suddenly ino and ten ten jumped him spouting words of regret and sorry " Really everyone I forgive you" Naruto then said to the to calm them down. A few moments after that and some tense moments Tsunade comes out of the room, with Sakura right behind her" Hello everyone" She said to them all." Um tsunade sama, the receptionist at the desk in the main room said that you had our test results, for what im not sure but could you please give them to use and end the monkey show here" Anko asks her. " Alright I will" She says as she pulls out files from her jacket, all labeled with their owners respective names. She hands them out, and they all look over them, then they all yelp out "I'm pregnant". Then the next few moments the women all take looks at each other." Yes, though it's still just a fertilized egg not attached to your uterus" Tsunade says to them." But all of us being pregnant on the same night by the same man seems to defy logic and reality" Ino pleads with her." And I agree with you, but this is the truth" Tsunade replies." Could you do a retest please?" Ten ten asks her." Ten Ten, these are a retests, the third one is my guess" She says to her. The next moment was odd, two woman were in a happy mood, hinata and Anko, two were in disbelieve, ten ten and ino, two were curled up in a fetal position, Hanabi and Naruto, Sakura on the outside looked indifferent ' we are all in for one hell of a ride' she thought to herself, and she would be right by my guess.


End file.
